


Roller. Coaster.

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Nights of Sexy (Lesbian/Gay) [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 12 Nights of Sexy, 12 Nights of Sexy (lesbian), 12NOS, BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, HARRY'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING, Larry BDSM, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm, Roller Coaster, Sensitive Nipples, Snogging, Thrill, Tornado, Victoria's Secret, all of these are thanks to Victoria's Secret, and did I tag too much, click the link for gay version, cum, female orgasm, girl harry, girl louis, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lesbian larry, lesbian smut, lol, ribena, stimulations, sucking, they are girls, tornado roller, ya-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(FOR GAY VERSION CLICK <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3201281">HERE</a>)</p><p>Day 1</p><p>"But it's your birthday, babe. It's only 12 days away." Louis continues, "Now, actually I've already have something in mind. Thought you might like it."</p><p>"Oh. What is it?"</p><p>"Remember that one time when you getting all kinky over the tornado beauty roller that I have?"</p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry's birthday is coming. And Louis would like to surprise her girlfriend with a newfound sex toy. And plus some kind of nipple clamps?</p><p>12 nights of sexy (now 11 left), what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller. Coaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so umm, I'm totally unprepared and so Harry's birthday is coming and yeah. It's in 12 days.  
> I got the idea of "12 Nights of Sexy" form a product of Victoria's Secret.
> 
> Lots and lots orgasms, I promise good, and sensitive nipples.
> 
> Oh um photos downstairs is the a) toy they use and the b) nipple clamps (not the exact one but that's the closest I can find)

 

 

 

 

"Babe, what do you want?" Louis asks one night when they are cuddled together on the sofa, watching a cheesy movie after dinner.

"What do I want? What do you mean?" Harry swallows a sip of lime Ribena, turning her head up and gazes at her girlfriend curiously.

"Your birthday, love." Louis strokes Harry's ringlets gently, "Don't you remember? It's only 12 days away."

"I don't need anything, Lou." Harry mumbles, blushing deep like a tomato, "Being with you already makes me the happiest person on earth."

"You cheese ball." Louis taps on Harry's nose playfully and Harry giggles, her eyes shinning bright.

"But it's your birthday, babe." Louis continues, "Now, actually I've already have something in mind. Thought you might like it."

"Oh. What is it?" Harry asks as she takes one last sip of the hot Ribena, placing the mug onto the coffee table.

"Remember that one time when you getting all kinky over the tornado beauty roller that I have?" Louis says after a pause, trying to sound the most nonchalant possible.

"What?!" Realization hits Harry as her emerald green eyes widen fractionally, "Really? Lou, you'd do that for me?"

Louis chuckles and places her palm onto the girl's chest tenderly, "Of course, Haz. Will do anything for you."

The older girl watches as her girlfriend melts completely into the touch. Harry’s eyes are brimming with admiration and fond.

Harry then shuts her eyes and pants out, "Oh Lou, please, thank you so much."

"It's your birthday, love. And let's be quick, we don't have much time left." Louis says then smirks, "I have so many things planned out for the remaining 11 days."

Harry keens and buries her face into Louis' over large sweater. Louis picks the girl up, supporting her on her bum, and hurries into their shared bedroom.  
\---

Louis lays Harry on the bed.

"Get yourself naked first, Hazza. I'll be coming soon." Louis instructs softly, "Just getting the stuffs ready, y'know."

Harry giggles and starts peeling her hoodies off. She is wearing her favourite black lace red-ribboned lingerie today and she decides to keep it on, for as she knows Louis prefers working on them herself.

Louis returns a moment later with the pink beauty machine in her hands, and a pair of nipple clamps in another.

The handle of the roller is linked with two platinum oval-shaped balls, made ideally for rolling at the cheeks muscle in a circular "tornado" motion. It is perfect for orgasm stimulation, and would soon be turned into a sex toy.

Harry has gone lustful eyed when she sees the tools. Her eyes are bright and shimmering under the dim light in the room, her long dark curls curtaining her milky white shoulders. Louis thinks she looks like an angel who has just got out of the bath. So pure, so vulnerable.

Louis is going to wreck her, watch her fall apart. Withering, wanting more.

The blue eyed girl slowly approaches her girlfriend, climbing onto the bed. Harry is sitting in the middle, arms across lap, chewing on her bottom lip.

Louis places the beauty roller and the nipple clamps on a side, for future use, then gently pulls Harry onto her lap, so that the slightly shorter girl is straddling her.

Louis attaches her lips onto Harry's cherry red, juicy ones, placing a sealing kiss on them. Harry reacts immediately and fishes her hands up to cling on Louis' sweater neck.

Louis breathes out a long sigh of bliss and cocks her head, aiming at a better angle of Harry's mouth, her palm caresses at Harry's heated cheeks. Harry tilts her head up by instinct and allows Louis take whole control, letting the older girl bite and suck.

Louis licks at Harry's lips. The green-eyed girl opens her mouth willingly and accepts Louis' hot tongue into her mouth with a desperate moan. Their tongues touch each other's.

And it's like chemical exploding. Harry immediately inches in closer and grinds her lace-covered pussy into Louis' open hips, trying to get as much contact as possible. Louis slips her arms around her girlfriend's slim waist to pull her in.

Louis breaks the heavy salivated snog and pushes Harry back so that two of them are lying on top of each other, their hips never detaching. The older girl kneels between Harry's open legs and motions the girl to hook them onto her waist.

She then arches up her back, trailing open-mouthed, hot, butterfly-like kisses down Harry's bare chest, earning a few whines from the girl shivering beneath her.

Harry gasps when Louis rolls one of her nipples into her sinful tongue, sucking and tugging. A hot electricity shoot through the lower pit of her stomach causing the younger girl moans out softly.

"You like that, huh, babe?" Louis speaks in a low seductive voice, glancing up at her spacey eyed girlfriend, "I know your nipples are extra sensitive. That's why I get you the nipple clamps."

Harry giggles and keens again helplessly, her hips pushing up involuntarily. Louis shushes the girl soothingly and continues kissing down her body, sucking love-bites on her boobs.

Louis stops at Harry's abdomen and licks a long wet stripe down the band of the panties. The muscles around Harry's clitoris tightens, something stir down there, creating a fluttery feeling. She buckles her hips up, as if she can predict what Louis is going to do next.

"Not so fast, babe." Louis comments and leans back up, hovering above Harry. She reaches over to take the nipple clamps into her hands, then places them flat on the younger girl's stomach.

The coolness of the metal feels like ice, and feels like fire at the same time. Harry rolls her head to a side and shuts her eyes tight, thrusting her hips up at Louis' bare thighs.

"Yeah, ah—Yeah, Lou, please." The girl whimpers desperately, eager for any sort of touch.

"You want them, right, H? Promise me you'll be good, huh?" Louis cups one of Harry's reddened cheeks and strokes softly, "Tell me that you're gonna take it well."

"Yeah, Lou." Harry replies almost immediately, although her pupils are dilated under the messy state she's in, " M'gonna be a good girl. Gonna take them all in."

"Good girl." Louis praises and picks up a side of the clamps, the other one dangling off the metal chain.

She applies the ring over Harry's right areola and pushes in the screw to squeeze at the nipple, making it perk up with excitement, then does the same with the other side.

Harry gasps loudly and spreads her legs, silently begging the older girl to do something to her.

Louis uses the pad of her thumb to stroke Harry's nipples. They are rightly clamped and the skin is puckered, shinning a bright pink. Harry shivers under the touch, some pleasure rushing through her cunt, damping the panties wet.

And yes, her nipples are really sensitive.

Louis moves backward and bends down so that her face is at Harry's pussy's level. She trails her index finger along the darkened patch, and rubbing right over Harry's clitoris.

"Let's see how wet you are, shall we?" Louis murmurs, slowly peeling the knickers off Harry's shiny thighs.

Harry can literally feel her clitoris pulsing, pumping, desperately for friction. Pre-come is already leaking, dribbling out of her pussy. Harry props up her knees, further widening her hips.

"Not gonna eat you out yet, babe. Want you to come untouched." Louis thus pulls the beauty roller–now sex toy–to herself. "And so we're gonna use some tools."

The way Louis rolls her tongue at the word "tools", sparks some effects on Harry. Her hand reaches down to stroke at her clit, which Louis chuckles and gently moves it away.

"Be good, baby. 'M gonna give it to you very soon." Louis soothes and lingers the toy in the middle of the air, right below Harry's belly button.

The cold metal of the two roller balls connects at Harry's heated skin, causing the girl to cry out in surprise. Louis takes a deep breath and starts rolling down.

Because of the special design of the roller, the two balls roll in two S-motions alongside, the "tornado motion", as suggested by the commercials.

Harry lets out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes again and lets the excitement rushes through her veins, down her spine. Maybe it's the coolness of the metal balls, or maybe it's the S-motion, making the pulse in Harry's genitals vibrates.

The girl can feel it, she can hear in strong, rhythmic beat in her ears.

She wants to be full.

Louis motions the pink handle back and forth, hovering on Harry's belly but not proceeding. She occasionally lets it rests against the mouth of the girl's pussy, to tease, but never moving it down.

Teasing is another thing Louis is good at. It is the greatest torture in all kinds of erotica, it makes your spirit dance and mind lose. She always knows Harry's limits though, when to pull back and when to give in.

"No, Lou, no. Please move down." Harry makes a choked noise and begs, "Ah—"

A tiny smirks tugs up at the corner of Louis' mouth, "We'll get there babe, we'll get there. Be still and be a good girl for me, yeah? And I'll give you what you want."

Harry nods numbly, pushing her body towards her girlfriend.

"Play with your nipples, Hazza. Get them hard for me." Louis commands, which the younger girl complies without a second thought.

Harry takes in one of her nipples between her thumb and index finger. She tugs on it sharply, moaning out in bliss, then twists it. She repeats the steps with another nipple, tugging and twisting non-stop.

Louis moves the roller down. The balls goes apart then together, pressing right at Harry's clit when they does, adding stimulation but never fulfilling the girl's true needs.

Rolling down, as Harry is tugging at her nipples. Rolling up, as she is twisting them. Louis syncs in with Harry.

It is more mind-blowing, like a roller coaster, for all pleasure in your body is pumping up and down at the same time.

Harry is softly sobbing from the desperation, the thrill.

"More. Lou, more." The girl whines, "Nghh—Harder! Faster! Please."

"Shh. Alright, alright love,” Louis quickly soothes and coos softly, “You earned it well.”

“Ah—” Harry cries out.

The roller fit with Harry’s body perfectly, like it was made to be a sex toy. The two rolling balls squeeze and release, slowing down and quicken the pumping of the nerves inside Harry’s vagina.

Louis rests her free hand on Harry’s shivering figure to steady the girl, also gaining strength so that she can pleasure Harry better.

“Aghh—” Harry pushes her hips up.

“C’mon, babe. Cum for me love.” Louis whispers, her voice low and husky with the pleasure building up in her body.

“C-Can’t…Lou. More. Moremoremore!” The desperate need is too overwhelming that tears starts running down her cheeks.

“C’mon, you can do it bae. Cum for me, alright?” Louis says, as she climbs up, hands still rolling the toy.

She licks at Harry’s squeezed nipple and sucks on them.

Harry’s whole frame is quivering, vibrating with joy and excitement. Her eyes are closed and all she can see is colours, amazing colours that she can’t even name. And all of these pleasures come from the stimulation Louis gives the girl.

Louis lets her teeth run along the goose bumps on the areola circling Harry’s nipple. Harry grinds her pussy up and down, attempting to get most friction out from the roller ball.

Louis’ palm is roaming all over Harry’s sweaty body, just not down her pussy. Harry feels that particular bundle of nerves inside the wall of her vagina aching, like they’ve been lit up with fire.

The pleasure is rushing through, but Harry’s body is not letting them out.

“AH—Lou, help me.” Harry slurs out incoherently, “Louislouislouis.”

Louis knows Harry is about to come by then, as the girl has start absentmindedly ranting her name. “Yes. Yes Haz. Baby cum for me. You’re so pretty shivering under me. So beautiful, so filthy, getting so kinky over my beauty roller, huh?C’mon, there, there love, just cum.”

Louis bends down and bites on Harry’s nipple with a bit more force, yet far from hurting the girl.

Harry shouts out a loud moan of Louis’ name, her hips buckles, white streak of liquid squirting out of her cunt finally.

Her body slumps against the sheets as she pants out, coming down from her high.

“Alright there, hmm, baby?” Louis sits back up, setting the toy on a side.

“Y-Yeah.” Harry takes a deep breath and shifts her legs, opening her eyes and looking up at Louis.

Louis pecks on Harry’s lips and brushes away the sweaty fringe that has fallen over the girl’s emerald eyes.

“Can you do more, love? We can stop if you want, but I always know that it is far from enough for you if you only get to cum once.” Louis smiles softly, pursing her lips, “Plus I’m not yet inside you properly.”

Harry’s single nod is enough for Louis to get to work at once.

The older girl attaches her lips to Harry’s again, to distract the girl as well as to level up the stimulation. Harry whines against the sinful pair of lips and wraps her arms around Louis’ neck, pulling her down.

One of Louis’ hands runs down sneakily along Harry’s torso, approaching the younger girl’s pussy.

Harry bites on Louis’ lips, which the girl chuckles, the second when Louis’ hand touches the wet clitoris.

Louis rubs the clitoris up and down, for she knows it’s the best way to get Harry off. She slips her finger tips past and bringing them out quickly, too quick for Harry’s likings though.

“Nghh—No, Lou. In, fingers in.” Harry whimpers, “Wanna be full.”

“You wanna be full, huh?” Louis raises an eyebrow, her tone laced with heavy tease, “You’re so filthy, Haz. That’s not what good girls should say.”

“Only for you, Lou, only for you.” Harry replies, gazing directly into the cerulean orbs, licking her swollen lips, “Only filthy for you.”

Louis chortles, “Great to know, love. You’re mine and only mine. Love you so much.”

Harry’s eyes are filled with hearts, lust, and immense love she doesn’t even have words for. She says in a soft voice, “Moi aussi, Lou, je vous aime.”

Louis starts really entering her fingers in, thrusting slowly at first. Harry keens and giggles afterwards, happy with the full feeling.

Louis crooks her fingers in a come-on motion, aiming for Harry’s sweet spot. At last she finds that bundle of nerves, because Harry suddenly screams out, “Yes! Lou, there! There!”

Louis slowly slips her index finger in, the tight heat coating her finger, through her whole body. She quickly slips another in, because Harry's hole is already wet from the previous coming of a few minutes ago.

Her fingers shimmers through the rough patch at the mouth of Harry's vagina, soon finding the smooth wall.

They've fucked each other so many times that Louis almost has it memorized where the girl's g-spot is. It's somewhere an inch away from the rough patch, in the middle of the smooth wall. There, a little bundle of nerves, that would always send Harry over the edge.

Louis crooks her fingers up and does is a little come-on motion, aiming at brushing her fingertips past the sweet spot.

The gesture makes Harry quivering and spasming out.

"Nnahh—Lou. There! There!"

That's something in Harry's low moaning voice that makes the muscle around Louis' vagina tightens. Louis pumps in faster and continues sloppily kissing down the joint where Harry's neck meets her shoulders.

Harry clutches tight at Louis' biceps, whimpering and muttering little "uh uh uhs".

"Ah—More Lou, faster. I'm nearly there," Harry pants, "Ahh—"

Louis adds a third finger and thrusts in faster, every hits directly aiming at Harry's g-spot, syncing her pumps with the beat of the pulse dancing in her own pussy.

Louis closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling, the feeling of Harry moaning and vibrating beneath her, the fantastic feeling of the tunnel of Harry's vagina contracting and releasing around her fingers, the wetness from Harry's crotch and the fire burning between their entwined bodies.

The ache in the pit of her vagina, the desperate need to cum is eating Harry alive. Orgasms with Louis inside her is much more enchanting than any others.

Soon, Harry finds herself crying out, "G-Gonna come Lou. G-Gonna come now!"

Louis shushes Harry softly, "Shh, Hazza. M'getting there too. Ah—fuck."

Louis trusts in her fingers harder for the last few times.

"Now!" Louis shouts out.

Harry comes hard in Louis' hand, translucent liquid leaking through.

Cum leak from Louis' pussy, dribbling downwards and some smearing on Harry's abdomen.

The older girl thus rolls off the smaller girl's body and lay beside her, both of them a panting mess.

"C'est marvelleux, Lou. Merci beaucoup." Harry nuzzles her nose into the crook of Louis' neck

"That's what girlfriends do." Louis chuckles softly, palm rubbing at the milky white skin on Harry's bum, "You made a good decision of getting kinky over the roller."

Harry giggles, Louis can feel her breath vibrating on her shoulder.

Louis rubs little circles on Harry's bum. It's so smooth, like porcelain, Louis can't help but wanting to see it blooms a deep red under her hand.

Unable to resist the urge, Louis brings her hand up and gently slaps down.

Harry gasps from the unexpected hit and moans involuntarily in Louis' neck. She inches in closer and further presses her body against her girlfriend's.

"No. Not today, baby. It's enough for now." Louis shifts from her position to face Harry. She places her mouth near the shell of Harry's ear and murmurs in a seductive voice, "That's for tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, if you like it gay, click the link. And enjoy the show.
> 
> More to come tomorrow, and every day after, up till February 1st
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stalk me  
> \---  
> Tumblr| @[unexposedcharlottelarrystylinson ](http://unexposedcharlottelarrystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> Kik| @larrysecretstylinson  
> Twitter| @[Laters_Larry](http://twitter.com/Laters_Larry)  
> Wattpad| @[UnexposedCharlotte](http://www.wattpad.com/user/UnexposedCharlotte)


End file.
